Linkage assemblies are often used in seat assemblies to provide various functions including seat adjustment capability. Linkage assemblies typically include two or more link members, which are joined to each other by using various methods. The link members typically receive input from an adjuster control member which causes the links to rotate relative to one another to achieve a desired position. In known links, as the links rotate there has typically been free play or linear movement between the links. This free play is detrimental to the stability of the adjuster.
Various methods have been used to eliminate the free play between link members. Often bushings or bushing materials are used in the link assembly to take up the free play yet permit the links to rotate relative to one another. This is expensive and requires additional assembly time and materials.
Thus, it is desirable to eliminate the use of bushings and bushing type materials from linkage assemblies by providing a linkage assembly that uses a fastener which allows relative rotational movement between link members but eliminates free play between the members. By eliminating the use of bushings, the cost of the linkage assembly is reduced and assembly time is decreased.